A Mistake Meeting
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: Yugi a shy artist who hardly gets out much meets Yami Moto a seductive and famous business will Yami be able to open Yugi up to the world and win his heart along the way YXY RXB MXM JXS
1. Chapter 1

Alexander : Welcome to my new story 'A Mistake Meeting'

Griever : We hope that this one is as popular as Love Blossoms

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Yugi Motou - 21 years old

Yami Moto - 22 years old

Joey Wheeler - 21 years old

Seto Kaiba - 23 years old

Ryou Kurogane - 21 years old

Bakura Kurogane- 22 years old

Malik Ishtar - 21 years old

Marik Ishtar - 22 years

Mai Valentine - 24 years old

Pegasus J. Crawford - 27 years old

Chapter One

Domino City was currently busting with excitement the streets were crowded, children to the elderly were lined up on the streets why?. That's what one Yugi Motou wanted to find out holding his painting equipment to his chest tightly, he glanced around pushing his way through the crowds. He was an artist for Industrial Illusions creating new designs for the raging card game Duel Monsters after 10 painstaking minutes of pushing, shoving and rude remarks coming from his innocent mouth. Yugi had finally made it through, he sighed in relief as he continued walking to his apartment which wasn't very far away from his workplace, he worked enough to buy a good vehcile but why bother? when you were just going to get stuck in traffic and therefore being late for work and Yugi was a very puntual person. Yugi was short for his age reminding people of a 12 year old instead of a 21 year old only being a 5'3 and weighing just 100 lbs he had tri-colored hair magenta and black and blonde bangs framing his childlike face people weren't all that surprised that he had picked art as his major in college his hair-style being a display on its' own.

Yugi thoughts were broken when he bumped into someone and landed on the ground, fear quickly came into Yugi's system as he glanced over at the person he had bumped into. He quickly came over and helped the person up "Oh I'm so so so sorry are you okay?" he said shakily and out of breath as he dusted himself and the person off, this earned him a chuckle "I'm fine little one" the baritone voice said amusedly. Yugi glanced up insult for being called little on his lips but it quickly turned into squeak that resembled a mouse as crimson eyes met amythest _"He looks just like me except more...handsome"_ Yugi thought with a blush. His look-a-like laughed again as snapped Yugi's mouth closed.

"Careful little one you might catch flies in that sweet mouth of yours" the look-a-like said softly. Yugi pouted "My name is Yugi Motou not 'little one' and I'd apperciated if you stopped calling me that!" he cried out catching the attention of a few people around them. This brought another smile out of the taller "Very well Yugi my name is Yami Moto nice to meet you..." he said as he lifted Yugi hand and laid a kiss on the pale skin. Yugi blushed as he quickly took his hand away and scrambled to picked up his papers and paint "N...Nice to meet you as well Yami-san now if you execuse me" Yugi said in a rush but stopped as he felt a strong hand on his wrist "Wait don't go..." Yami said but Yugi quickly pulled away "I'm sorry but I'm must be getting home now it was nice meeting you" Yugi said as he ran off into the darkness. Yami sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and in his other hand was a paper that belonged to Yugi he opened it up and stared amazed at how colorful and good the sketch was it was a man in purple robes and a green staff the posture was very serious and wisdom could be seen in the blue eyes even though it was just a picture, rolling up Yami got back into the limousine and back to his mansion...

Yugi ran into his apartment and locked the door and laid down onto the couch with a relieved sigh on his face. It was a homey one room apartment in a peaceful neighborhood they were hardly any people Yugi's age living around there and that's the way. Yugi wanted to stay, getting up he glanced through his art all were accounted for- "Wait...I'm missing one" he said panicky as he started searching he looked outside his door and even downstairs but found nothing. Yugi stared into the darkness of the night and dropped to onto the carpeted floor and drew his knees to his chest..

_"What am I'm going to do? It took me all day to come up with that and I won't have time draw another one" _Yugi thought sadly with a regretful sigh he took a shower and went to bed

Sunlight penatrated Yugi's bedroom as the only occupant on the bed groaned as he sat and glanced up at the clock and laid back down. Only to shoot up again and stared at the clock again and fly out of bed "I'M LATE I'M LATE" Yugi screamed it was 9:30 and he was supposed to be there at 8:00 to show Pegasus his new artwork. Taking a quick shower he grabbed the artwork and flew out of the apartment. He was half-way there when a limo pulled up beside him the window rolled down to reveal Yami's face "Do you need a ride Yugi-san" he asked. Yugi glanced at him with fear in his eyes as ran faster "No Thank You I'm almost there!" he said with determination in his eyes now. Yugi stopped when the walking sign turned red and jogged in place the limo with Yami in it had yet to drive away. Shuffling the papers in his hand. Yami stared before getting out of the car and grabbing Yugi and pulling in him in and driving away. Yugi fought against the stranger he had met last night who he had assumed was rich by the limo and the dimond and ruby studded watch he was wearing

"Let go of me and let me out!" Yugi cried out as he tried to open the door which were firmly locked. Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him away from the door "Yugi-san calm down I'm just taking you to work you act like I'm kidnapping you!" he said. Yugi continued to struggle "Maybe you are you...you stalker!" he cried out as his hand connected with Yami's cheek. Silence that was thick as ice covered the limo but was broken by Yugi gasp as he put his hand onto Yami's now reddend cheek "I'm so so sorry Yami-san I didn't mean to slap you! do you have any ice or anything" he said as he glanced around the limo. Once again Yami smiled as he caught Yugi's hand in his "You apologize to much Yugi-kun" he whispered softly. Yugi blushed as he advoided his gaze, a hand on his cheek brought him face-to-face with Yami again

"I have something for you" Yami said as he brought out a piece of paper from one the compartments and handed to the smaller. another gasp was brought out of Yugi as he realized the picture was the one he lost last night. Relief shined in Yugi's eyes as he hugged Yami "Oh Thank you so so much Yami-san I thought I had lost the picture" he said happily. Yami smiled as hugged Yugi in return they released as the limo came to a stop. Industrial Illusions was in plain sight. Yugi smiled at Yami "Thank you for the ride and returning my picture to me Yami-san" he said. Yami nodded "Your Welcome I hope we see each other again..." he whispered suggestively. Yugi blushed for what seemed for the thousandth time. nodding quickly he fled out of the limo he ran into the building. Yami smiled as he mentioned the drive to continue their orginal course..

Yugi sighed as he continued drawing trying to ignore his friend Joey and Malik who were currently playing catch in private office they had with a clear view of the city. Joey had blonde hair and amber eyes and was 5'10 and was in the artist department like Yugi but slacked off more. next was Malik who was currently married of 2 years he had platnium blonde hair and lavender eyes he had a taste for chaos and destruction it was a wonder that him and Yugi got along... and finally Ryou Kurogane who was married for 2 years as well he was the gang 'problem solver 2' Yugi was number one with snow white hair and chocolate eyes he remind many of an angel. Yugi's thoughts were broken as the news came on, on their mini-television (which Joey had snuck in)

_Here on Channel 7 news thousands lined up to see Yami Moto the famous businessman and clothing design but it seemed Moto-sama had a run in with an extreme fan or a very good look-a-like. The t.v showed Yugi and Yami talking for a while "Well it seems as if they are dating or is this mysterious person a double we'll never know join us for the weather_

Joey, Ryou and Malik stared at Yugi and the artist did the only thing he could think of he fainted...

Alexander : Read and Review and tell us how you like it !


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander : Chapter 2 is here!

Griever : Let's see what happends next

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Two

Slaps echoed throughout the room. Yugi slowly woke up to the world again, he sat up with a groan and rubbed his face. He saw Joey, Ryou and Malik staring at him worriedly "Are you okay Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded as he continued to rubbed his face "Yes I'm face Joey you don't have to slap so hard" he chided his blonde friend gently. Joey smiled sheepishly "Sorry Yueg but is it true you know THE Yami Moto?" the blonde asked. Yugi stood and sat down "Yes but it was purely accidental I bumped into him I apologized and then I left plain and simple" he said only telling half of the story. Ryou glanced at Yugi suspcious "IS that all" he said softly. Yugi gulped as he began to sweat "Yup!" he answered as he turned back around and continued working. Ryou and Malik looked at Yugi for a minute and then turned back to their desk, Joey however wasn't going to give up so easily he glanced at Ryou and Malik who shook their heads, with a sigh Joey returned to his own desk and worked for once.

Yugi sighed in relief as he dropped the pencil silently glad that his friends had given up. He couldn't believe he was talking to THE Yami Moto 'It just shows you I don't get out much' he thought, he jumped when the phone rang. Yugi took a deep breath and picked it up

'_Industrial Illusions Art Dept' _

_"Yugi?" _

_'Moto-san'_

_"You've probably seen the news already..."_

_'Yes'_

_"I'm sorry about this"_

_"Don't worry Yami things like this must happend all the time" _

_'You didn't really know who I was did you?'_

_"Unfortunately no...I've heard of you but never seen you I just thought the names were merely coincedental" _

_'I see...'_

_"But I would like to clear my name about the dating thing..." _

_"Don't go to the reports I promise it'll only make it worse" _

_'Do you realize how hectic my life is going to be everytime I step out of the door 'Oh there's Yami-sama lover!"_

_' You say as if it a bad thing..." _

_'I'm sorry I'm just not used to popularity and outing' _

_"Would you let me show you?" _

_'What?" _

_'We'll the reports a show I say we ride this thing'_

_"You mean pretend dating each other!"_

_'Right'_

_"I don't know..." _

_"It'll be fun I'll show you the world like you've never seen before"_

_'Well...Okay! I can give this a shot'_

_"Great I'll come pick up at 12:30" _

_'Bye'_

_"Bye" _

Yugi hung up the phone only to find all of his friends staring at him with a gleam in their eyes "What?" he said a little bit frightend. Ryou ran over "Was that Moto-san?" he asked. Yugi blushed as he fiddled with the buttom of his shirt "Yes it was". Joey wrapped an arm around Yugi "So you two are going out?" the blonde said slyly. Yugi got up "It's only offcial today you act as if it's a big thing" he said. Malik sighed "It IS a big thing Yugi dating Yami Moto? one of the most influentual businessman in Japan I say you've hit the jackpot". Yugi groaned as he glanced at the clock "He's coming to pick me up in 30 minutes could you guys tell Pegasus that I went back home" he said. Joey nodded "Sure we'll cover for you buddy" the blonde said happily

Yugi was now riding in the limo with Yami an comfortable silence had settled over them before the older spoke up "So before we get this whole thing started tell me about yourself?" he asked. Yugi blushed as he twidled his thumbs "Well there's not much to say about me I live by myself I love drawing, reading or just hanging out with my friends I'm the lead artist at Industrial Illusions" he finished explaining. Yami raised an eyebrow before scooting over to sit with Yugi and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "That's it? a quiet and reserved one we'll Yugi you should pretty much everything about me from news reporters I run my own technology company that supplies Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp and companies like that I run my clothing company men and women and my frivious dating was a rumor spread I'm not that sex deprived..." Yugi smiled "It seemed you live the fast life Yami-kun must be fun" he whispered but more to himself. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the cheek "You'll fun tonight were going to a party". Yugi shook his head "B..But what if I embrass you" he said sadly. Yami smiled gently "You won't you have alot of grace I noticed when you walk you're just flustered and in a rush all of the time all you have to do is relax". Yugi nodded "Okay the first thing is clothes we'll dress up for the occasion"

Yugi gulped 'What did I get myself into?"

Alexander : That's it for Chapter 2

Griever : Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter 3 of "A Mistake Meeting"

Griever : Let's see what happends today

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Three

The shopping spree had went quite well, If Yami could say so himself they had gotten Yugi a brand new wardrobe that would make men and women give him a second glance but he was sure that they already did!

Yami had never known anyone so shy and reserved as Yugi was at every glance or touch Yami gave him, a blush would appear on the younger's face and it was amusing to say the least.

Yami sighed as he tapped his foot impatiently outside his bathroom door

"Are you okay in there Yugi?" he asked

"I'm fine Yami you can go get dressed it's almost time" Yugi said voice muffled by the door

Yami smiled he knew Yugi was trying to get him away from the door so he wouldn't take a look at him

"It's fine sweet one and besides I want to see what you look like in that suit" he said softly, if Atemu hadn't known better he could sworn he heard some sort of squeak coming from Yugi

About 10 minutes later Yugi came out with a black suit it was casual but on the formal side it consisted of a black dress pants and blazer and a blue shirt.

Yami smiled at how good Yugi looked

"You look very beautiful Yugi it suits you more than jeans and a t-shirt" he said referring to what he was wearing the night they met

A pout came to Yugi's face and put his hands behind his back

"Well not everyone wants to be prim and proper all of the time Yami" he said gently

Yami laughed as he hugged the smaller around the waist and began walking down the hall, he was wearing something similar to Yugi but instead of black and blue it was black and red

Yugi glanced at Yami as they once again stepped into the limo

"You look so much better in this suit than I do" Yugi told him

Yami chuckled

"We have to work on your self-confidence as well sweet one"

Yugi sighed as he straightend his clothes

"So how are we going to make this lover thing work?" he asked

A smirk came onto Yami's handsome features as he slid over to Yugi's side and wrapped his arms around the petite waist

"We'll act like lovers of course" he whispered huskily

Yugi blushed as twilded his thumbs

"I'm kind of unexprienced in that area I'm sorry" he whispered

Yami smiled as he leaned closer to Yugi

"It's fine It'll be more fun for me I'll you show the ropes and everything we'll be the hottest couple out there" Yami said

Yugi smiled relieved

"So you'll show me things like kissing, holding hands-"

"Making Love to each other every other night" Yami purred finishing Yugi's sentence

Yugi blush grew even darker if it was possible he had nothing to say

Yami pulled his face towards his and brushed their lips together

"Why don't we practice a little bit before we get to the party after all we have to make an apperance" Yami whispered as he kissed Yugi passionately on the lips

A squeak came from Yugi's lips as his eyes grew wide before slowly closing them he encircled his arms around Yami's neck and pressed closer to the older, he moaned as Yami caressed his tongue with his the fight for dominance went on forever it seemed but it only lasted a few seconds before Yami pulled away and licked his lips causing Yugi to blush even harder

"mmmmmm...I never imagined you taste that sweet little one" Yami whispered as he licked his lips again as if to savior the taste

Yugi smiled shyly as the limo came to a stop loud music came from the large house

Yugi and Yami stepped out of the limo, various types of cars were parked around the mansion, the businessman turned towards Yugi and held his hand

"It's showtime little one and remember we have to make a show there are going to be reporters in disguse" he said

Yugi giggled with excitement a little drunk from the kiss in the limo they went towards the door and the guard let them in

The ballroom was vastly decorated, drinks and food were laid on a long table a DJ in a corner to the right and on the dancefloor or just lounging were actor, artist, and models.

"Well...well...well It's seems my cousin is on the news once again and with a lover it seems" a deep voice said

A grin came to Yami face as he and Yugi turned around to face none other than Seto Kaiba

"I can say the same for you and your blonde puppy Seto" he replied

Yugi stared at the 'blonde puppy' and realized it was Jou

"Jou! What are you doing here!" Yugi cried out

The blonde laughed nervously as Seto had his arms wrapped around his waist

"Yueg I can explain-" Jou started

"And you think I was dating somebody famous! Look at you, you're dating THE Seto Kaiba" Yugi said sarcastically

Seto decided to step in

"Actually were in engaged" he said

Yugi stared at Jou who was fidgeting nervously but he didn't say anything to deny it

"Engaged?!" he cried out, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist to calm him down

"Jou you...you" Yugi couldn't say anything so he just stuck his tongue out Jou and turned around

The blonde couldn't help it he started laughing

"Oh...I'm sorry Yugi!" Jou said still laughing a little bit

Yugi started laughing himself before he turned around and hugged his best friend

"It's okay I forgive you and Congrats" he said

"Thanks" Jou replied

They were all in a good happy mood enjoying the party before a loud, screeching noise stopped them

"Oh...Yami-kins!" a voice said

Yami groaned as the professional dancer and model Anzu Mazaki came forward and wrapped her arms around Yami and tried to kiss him

"Oh miss you so much Yami-kins" she purred sexily or she thought she did

Yami tried to push her away but to no avail

"Anzu get off of me!" he cried angrily as he finally managed to push her off

Anzu wouldn't give up as tried to latch onto Yami again but this time Yugi lept in and kissed Yami on the lips passionately, surprising the whole group

Yugi's heart was pounding against his chest as he kissed Yami on the lips they broke apart after a few minutes panting lightly, Yugi turned to Anzu with a grin on his face

"Yami is my lover now and I'd apperciated if you kept your slimly hands off of him" he said with a hint of anger in his voice, Anzu angry stomped away

Yami kissed Yugi on the lips again

"I'm proud of you" he whispered as he pressed little kisses to Yugi's lips

Yugi smiled as he leaned again

"Thanks!" he said as they resumed dancing not knowing the flashing lights were actually flashes from reporters camera's they're were going to be on tomorrow's news for sure...

Alexander : Read and Review

Griever : We hoped you enjoy it


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander : Welcome to

Griever :

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Four

News spread quickly of Yugi and Yami's display at last night party it was in every magazine, newspaper and on the news on almost every channel, it had seemed that every news reporter from a different branch was there last night

Yugi walked into work only to recieve stares some were envious and others were glares of jealously, he finally made to his office and Ryou and Malik bombarded him with questions

"So it is true!" Ryou said happily as he sat on Yugi's desk

Yugi smiled even his friends fell for the trick that him and Yami was playing on everyone

"Yes it is I can't believe how lucky I am" Yugi said dreamily

Malik came over and patted Yugi on the shoulder

"The footage from the news this morning was very amusing you taught that bitch Anzu a lesson" he said

Yugi stared at Malik

'You know her?" he asked the platinium blonde

Malik nodded

"Unfornately yes she tried to steal Marik last year but he wouldn't have it" he said

Yugi sighed as he glanced at Jou who was dead asleep he went over and shook him awake

The blonde mummered something and flipped over

Yugi smiled as leaned down and whispered in his ear

"JOU WAKE UP!!!" he screamed in the blonde ear

Jou fell out of his chair and glared at Yugi

"That wasn't funny Yugi" he said

Yugi giggled as he leaned down

"I see you didn't get much sleep last night" he said

A blush appeared on Jou's face

"He kept me up..." he said to Yugi who knew who he was talking about

Unexpectedly Pegasus walked in and tapped Yugi on the shoulder

"Motou-san I seen the news very nice display" he said amusedly

Yugi smiled nervously thinking he was going to be punished for skipping work for nothing happend as he stared into Pegasus red-brownish eyes

Pegasus laughed as he put his shoulder

"It's fine don't worry about thanks to you from the people who have seen you work here sales have jumped up" the silver-haired man said

Yugi smiled

"I'm glad I could help you out" he said

Pegasus smiled and left but he turned around

"And oh by the way Yugi-san everyone here in this office is getting a raise and weeks' vacation Congrats" he said as he closed the door behind him

Ryou, Jou and Malik stared at him and hugged Yugi tightly

"THANK YOU!!!" they cried out happily

The rest of the day pretty much went without incident, Yugi stepped out of the building only to find a limo waiting for him, the window rolled down to reveal Yami, the older opened the door and Yugi stepped in

"Thank you" Yugi said but gasped as Yami kissed him on the lips they released after a minute

"No Thank you for last night all day not one call from Anzu" he said

Yugi laughed and hugged Yami in return

"Your welcome but this time let me show you my world" he said to Yami

The other raised an eyebrow as they stopped in front of Yugi's apartment

"What do you mean?" Yami asked

Yugi kissed him on the lips and began stepping out of the limo

"Just take the day off tomorrow and pick me up at 10:00 you'll enjoy it I promise" he said

Yami stared at Yugi's retreating figure wondering what was in store for him

Yugi stared amazed at how big Yami's backyard was with paint and canvas in his hand he placed it on the setting stool, he grabbed the picnic basket and set on the blanket,

Yami came out a few minutes later with a couple of drinks he was wearing khaki pants and a white shirt barefooted he sat down on the blanket and waited for Yugi to join him

"This was a good idea Yugi" Yami said as he relaxed on the blanket

Yugi smiled

"See..it's nice just to relax and not worry about anything isn't it" he said

Yami sat up and nodded when he noticed the canvas

"What's that for?" he asked the smaller

Yugi got out a few paints

"I'm going to paint you" he said

Yami raised an eyebrow at the answer but then shrugged

"Okay" he said posed for Yugi

Yugi laughed as he started

"So Yami are you enjoying yourself?" Yugi asked as he put the finishing touches on the picture it had not taken long for him

Yami nodded as he took a look at the painting of him laying down on the blanket with a gentle smile

"Yeah I am where are we going next?" he asked

"To the park it's Thrusday so it should be pretty empty considering school and all" he said reading Yami's mind a little

They packed up and left arriving at the park in few minutes time, Yugi sat on a bench and watch some of the smaller children play he noticed Yami fidget a lot

"What's wrong we can leave if you want" he said

Yami smiled and shook his head

"No...it's not that Yugi have you ever considering turning this into a actuall relationship" he said bluntly

Yugi blushed and nodded

"I have but I didn't know if you would say yes" he responded

Yami hugged him and buried his face into Yugi's neck

"Well I'm say yes now Yugi will you be my lover" he said

Tears ran down Yugi's cheek as moved and kissed Yami on the cheeks

"Yes I will Yami I love you" he said

"I love you too Yugi always" Yami said as he leaned down for another kiss unknown to them Anzu was watching them with anger and jealously

_"Just you wait Yugi Motou I will get Yami back if it's the last thing I do" _she thought as she walked out of the park a plan already forming

Alexander : What does Anzu have in store for Yugi and Yami

Griever :Find out in Chapter 5

Alexander ; Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander : Chapter Five is here

Griever : Let's see what happend today

Alexander : Will it be sad or happy

Griever : Why don't we find out

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Five

In the few months that has passed Yugi and Yami became an unseperable couple wherever Yami went Yugi went and vice versa, the couple were admired and envied by almost every actor, model or fan in Japan and for the first time Yugi and Yami enjoyed the glory and fame

Yugi smiled into the camera as reporters took pictures of Yugi and Yami at an ball they were attending, Yami had his arms wrapped around the smaller. Yugi had spent large amounts of time pampering himself for occasions such as this

He still worked at Industrial Illusions with his friends and their bond was as strong as ever. all of them were in a relationship but they reservered the weekends to the four of them. So they could catch up on the weeks events.

After the ball was finished Yugi and Yami would always spend the night together it had become sort of an tradition they had kept they made love to each other all hours of the night and slept part of the day and the just spent the rest of the afternoon and evening either going out to lunch or just relaxing.This is what they were doing now

Yugi moaned as he laid down on top of Yami content to just stay there for the night he laid his head on Yami's chest

"Am I too heavy?" he asked he could feel and hear Yami chuckle

"You ask me that question everytime and I always tell you no you're as light as a feather" Yami said

Yugi pouted

"If you say so Yami so what's for tomorrow?" he asked

Yami sighed

"Tomorrow is work for me and you little one" he said

Realization hit Yugi like a ton of bricks Yami was right

"Yeah our week vacation is over it went so quickly" he said

Yami kissed him on the neck

"It goes quickly when you're with the one you love and having fun" he said

Yami and Yugi smiled at each other as found themselves in another passionate kiss

Yugi found himself back at work bored as he was drawing a sketch of a new monster it was an angel in armor with a sword and staff and daggers in her belt to but it simply she was a bad ass Duel Monster

A pale hand waved in front of his face and Yugi jumped only to find Ryou standing there with a worried look on his face

"What's wrong Yugi you look sad?" he asked

Yugi shook his head

"It's just I was so used to the fast paced life that my own has become well sort of boring..." he said

Jou came up and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder

"Be careful Yueg I thought that too when I first started dating Seto before he calmed me down and brought me back to earth the fast-paced is fun once in awhile but don't let take over the life you have now" the blonde warned

Yugi nodded as relief flooded through him

"Thanks Jou for reminding me or else who knows what would've happend" he said

The blonde waved it aside and went back to his desk and turned on the T.V, the reported appeared

_"And in the Entertainment and Business world it would seem that Yami Moto has left his new lover Yugi Motou for Anzu Mazaki it seems the two stop playing hard to get!" _

Yugi stared at the screen as he watched Yami and Anzu kiss on national television. tears ran down Yugi's cheeks as started sobbing

Malik stood up and went toward Yugi

"Damn it Jou! turn it off" he cried out as he tried to comfort the now heartbroken Yugi

Yugi pushed Malik away and buried his head in his hands and was shaking uncontrollaby

_"How could you Yami..." _

Alexander : Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander : Chapter Six is here

Griever : Let's see what happend today

Alexander : Will it be sad or happy

Griever : Why don't we find out

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Six

Yugi lay on his bed sobbing his heart out after he had seen the news all he wanted to do was go home and wallow in his pity, but he knew in his heart that wouldn't help anyone espcially himself. He couldn't believe Yami would do this to him he enjoyed the time he spent with Yami every moment

_"I guess all things have to end don't they" _he thought bitterly,

Yugi jumped when his cell phone rang he glanced at it and found that it was Yami he picked it up

What do you want?

"Yugi let me explain"

There is nothing to explain

"Yugi please you know of all people how much I adore and love you"

Yeah right did you spit that line to Anzu as well!

"No...Yugi I love you...please"

I have to go now see ya around Yami

Yugi turned off the phone before setting on the table, he touched his face and realized he was crying, he angrily wiped them away it was night time and for the first time he didn't feel like going anywhere...

Yami sighed frustrated as he threw the phone across the room as he plopped down on the bed, that bitch Anzu kissed him on purpose she knew that fucking reporter was there!

Shortly after he had got Anzu arrested for breach of restraining order the little slut was now sitting in jail and he desperately hoped it stayed that way.

He stared up at the ceiling he already missed his Yugi, he knew it would take alot of begging and gifts to get Yugi's forgiveness if at all he stripped off his clothing and laid under the covers.

Yami missed Yugi's warm and soft body next to his, he wanted to propose to Yugi in a few months time, they were perfect for each other and plus they had almost everything in common, Yugi was his angel of light and Yami was Yugi's angel of darkness

_"I'll get you back Yugi I swear it..." _

The next day proved to be a surprise for Yugi Motou as he stepped into the Art Dept office to find his desk _covered _with roses and different presents.

Yugi's eyes widen the wind was blowing the papers and such he glanced at Jou, Ryou and Malik

"Who sent these?" Yugi asked them

Jou turned toward him and sadly smiled

"Yami did Yueg you can obviously see how much he loves ya" the blonde said

Yugi rolled his eyes and smalled the roses, they smelt wonderful he found a card on the table he picked up and read it

_Yugi _

_I know it would take a long time for you to forgive me if at all but I want you know that it was Anzu who set this up along with that reporter being there to catch. I would NEVER kiss or do anything remotely close to that with her I love you and only you _

_Your Angel of Darkness _

_Yami Moto _

Yugi folded the paper back up and stared at all the roses and candy and such before he sat down and started working but his mind was far from it

_"He's gonna spend a fortune on me before I forgive him I know he is..." _he thought, Ryou came up and picked a rose and smelled it

"Yugi if you want the presents to stop at this you'd better forgive Yami and soon" Ryou warned

Yugi glanced up at Ryou confused

"What do you mean?" he asked

Ryou shook his head in sympathy

"The last time Bakura made me mad it took me awhile to forgive but everyday I didn't he would send a lot of gifts and flowers it was sweet but pretty soon I ran out of space in the apartment I had at the time" he said

Yugi eyes widen at the explaination he remembered Ryou's apartment it has huge

"You ran out of room!" he said

Ryou nodded as he went back to his desk

"Be careful" Ryou said

For the next week Yugi and Yami didn't see each other but Yami constantly kept sending gifts, flowers, 4 page apology letters until he got fed up

Yugi screamed into his pillow as someone knocked at his door

"It had better not be the delivery man!" he screamed angrily at the door, the knocking instantly stopped, curious Yugi stared through the peep hole to find out it was indeed the delivery man, he opened the door and sighed

"Sorry David" he said

David the Delivery man nodded in understanding they had become friends since they seen so much of each other before he handed Yugi another package and waved goodbye, he opened the package to find out that it was a diamond and ruby studded watch it gleamed in the sunlight it was gorgeous

Yugi sighed as he picked up the phone and dialed Yami's number

Hello?

"Yami Moto stop sending me all these things please"

So you forgive me

"Yes IF you explained what happend come here in an hour okay?"

Okay Bye

"Bye"

Yugi hung up the phone and started cleaing up pretty soon the doorbell rung and Yugi answered it to find Yami at the door he let him in and Yami sat on the couch waiting for Yugi

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked the older

Yami shook his

"No Thank you can I plead my case" he said amusedly

Yugi laughed and nodded

"Yugi it was Anzu she set this whole thing up she bribed the reporter and everything, the kiss she did everything I'm sorry Yugi please please forgive me" Yami said sadly

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and kissed him on the lips

"I forgive you Yami with all my heart and soul" Yugi whispered as he leaned up and kissed Yami again

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and lifted him up

"let me make love to you angel I missed you..." he whispered huskily

Yugi eyes were filled with lust

"Of course you do have a week to make up for after all" he said

Yami grinned as he took Yugi to the bedroom they would not come out until next day

Alexander : See everybody I'm nice I got them back togther

Griever : Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander : Chapter Seven is here

Griever : Let's see what happend today

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Seven

Yugi lay relaxed on a beach in the Bahamas it was the summer time and Pegasus had let him have some time off, it has been two months since the whole 'Anzu incident' and things couldn't be any better than what they were the days were passing by slowly not that Yugi wanted them to pass by fast he wanted to enjoy everyday of summer.

A shadow blocked Yugi's sunlight, the artist looked up to find Yami staring at him with a smirk amusement clearly in his eyes

"Little one please don't tell me your trying to get a tan" he said as he laid on top of Yugi

Yugi grunted as he tried to push his lover off of him

"As a matter fact I am now will you get off me" he said

Yami chuckled quietly as he carressed Yugi's thighs

"You got sunburn the last time you tried that and besides I like your skin color pale and soft like a lilly..." he whispered

Yugi blushed as put his arms around Yami

"Well I'm glad you like it I thought I looked too pale" he said

Yami smiled as he pressed little kisses to Yami's lips

"There's no need to worry about that I like you just the way you are" he said

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami

"Thanks koi"

Bakura and Ryou came over and sat in the chair next to Yami and Yugi

"Well isn't that sweet" Bakura said sarcastically

Ryou slapped Bakura on the shoulder lightly

"Leave them alone Kura" he scolded

Yami snickered at the nickname

"Yeah leaves us alone Kura" he said teasingly

Bakura growled and sipped on his martini

Ryou grabbed the drink and set it down out of Bakura's range

"Drinking in the middle of the day it'll ruin your stomach" he said

Bakura just sighed exhausted as he closed his eyes and tried to block out Yami and Yugi and for once Ryou

Ryou pouted and tapped Bakura on the cheek

"Don't you ignore me" he said

Bakura sighed out loud

Yugi and Yami laughed at Bakura and Ryou as they started to get into on of their day-old arguements

Yugi nudged Yami's cheek to get the others attention

"Speaking of which where are Jou and Seto and Marik and Malik" he asked

Yami rolled his eyes

"Jou and Seto went to eat for the fourth time today and Marik and Malik are probably doing something with each other somewhere on this beach" he said as he kissed Yugi on the lips again before standing up

Yugi let out a gush of breath before glaring at Yami who smirked at him

Jou stuffed his mouth with different kinds of food, while Seto watched somewhat embrassed but he was used of Jou's eating habits being together for more than 2 years taught him that Jou had a bottomless pit of a stomach, he reached over and grabbed the last roll and ate it

The blonde stared at Seto he wanted that! he reached over and grabbed the last of Seto's fish and chomped it down, the brunette glared at Jou

"Ne...Jou I wanted that last piece you already ate everything at the table and the bill's bound to be over $200 already" he said

Jou smiled and kissed Seto on the lips

"You shouldn't have taken my last roll dragon" he said as wiped his mouth

Seto sipped on his red wine with a sigh

"Your unbearable sometimes" he said

Jou smiled and took a sip of his own wine

"I know..."

Malik growled as he smacked Marik on the head with the pillow they had more that 2 rounds of love making and he was sore, he put his hand on Marik's face to push him back

"Back...beast! Back!" Malik said

Marik pouted as he tried to reach Malik but to no avail

"But koi it's been at least 3 hours" he pleaded

Malik rolled his eyes

"Yes I know but at least wait until tomorrow" he said

Marik eyes widen as he took a step towards Malik who was stepping towards the door...

Yami and Yugi were walking down the hall towards one of the resturants until they heard screaming

"LEAVE ME ALONE MARIK"

"NEVER!!"

Yugi and Yami saw the infamous pair running full speed down the hall, thinking quickly he grabbed Yugi and leaned against the wall as Marik and Malik passed by

They both sighed in relief

"Glad's that little incident is over with" Yugi said

"It's not over yet..." a voice all to familiar said

Yugi and Yami both turned to face Anzu who was holding a gun in her hand with a insane gleam in her eyes

Anzu grinned as she pointed the gun at Yugi

Yami glared

"How in the hell did you get out of jail!" he cried out

Anzu laughed

"I have my connections now it's time to die Yugi" she said as she pointed the gun and fired...

Alexander : Cliffhanger

Griever : Review


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Eight

Griever : Let's see what happends to today

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Eight

Yugi and Yami ducked just in time to advoid the shot Anzu fired, Yami lunged towards Anzu and tore the gun away from her hands and knocked her out.

Yugi ran over to Yami and embraced him tightly

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as he kissed Yami all over his face

Yami smiled as he returned the embrace

"Yes I'm fine Aibou you?" he asked

Yugi nodded as he kissed Yami on the lips before looking down at Anzu

"What about her?" he asked

Yami growled

"She's going to jail but this time I'll make sure her connections don't get her out" he said as he dialed for the police

Shortly after Jou and the others found out what happend, Marik and Malik couldn't believe that they were there minutes eariler and apologized for not being there

Yugi and Yami brushed it aside they knew they couldn't predict the future they didn't know it was going to happend themselves,

Yugi sighed as he packed the last of his bags

"Some vacation" he whispered to himself as he zipped up his luggage

Yami sighed as he stared at Yugi he was already finished packing himself

"Aibou I'm sorry that this didn't turn as good a vacation as I thought it would" he said

Yugi shook his head as he smiled in Yami's direction

"Don't say you're sorry none of this is your fault maybe we can go somewhere else if your up to it" he said

Yami thought about it before smiling

"How about Hawaii it's nice this time of year a little crowded" he said

Yugi smiled as he laid Yami down on the bed and straddled him

"Sure I'd love to but for now how about we relieve some stress" he said as he bent down and kissed Yami on the lips

The private jet had arrived for everyone they had all decided to go to Hawaii they would all spend some time with their other and then they would spend the final day together but as always their fan clubs would get in the way

Yugi and Yami breathed a sigh of relief as they shut the door to escape the crazed fangirl and boys, Yugi slid down the door exhausted he could still hear them beating on the door

Yugi growled as he stood up and began packing again, Yami stared wide-eyed before sighing and packing up himself

"Where to?" he asked Yugi

Yugi sighed

"How about Domino City, Japan" he said

Yami laughed as he hugged Yugi

"Back home it is..."


	9. Chapter 9

Alexander : Chapter Nine is here

Griever : Enjoy your reading we have two chapters left

Alexander : We don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Nine

Summer had come and pass it was now Autumn and the leaves were falling down in different colors and shape making Domino City look more calm and serene than it usually was.

Yugi had gone back to work and everything had turned back to normal and life was pretty good, Anzu's case was over a month ago and she recived a long sentence in jail and her career was pretty much in shambles, most of her products were taken out her movies no longer showed.

And Yami and Yugi's relationship was stronger than ever, the two hardly ever argued and they were living with each other now and Yugi was the only one in his group that wasn't married which he was fine with.

Ryou, Malik and Jou stared at their friend from a distance and smiled

"I'm glad he's happy now" Jou said as he was staring out the window

"When do you think Yami will propose to him it's been over a year now" Ryou wondered out loud

Malik sighed as he ruffled Ryou's hair

"Hopefully soon maybe Yugi's not ready for marriage yet" he said as he sat on the desk

Yugi walked up to them and sat in Jou's chair he had heard most of the conversation

"Are you guys talking about me?" he asked

All three of them jumped they hadn't notice Yugi coming up from behind him

"No..." they said

Yugi smiled as he stood and walked until he was beside Jou

"I don't know when Yami's going to propose to me or if he is at all I don't think he's wants to settle down" he said

Jou smiled as he put a hand on Yugi's shoulder

"If he does I'm sure he'll want to settle down with you" the blonde said softly

Yugi nodded as he glanced at the window

"If I do get married It'll have to be in the spring because that's when everything is reborn..."

Industral Illusions

Yami smiled as held the ring case in his hand it was a diamond and ruby ring it gleamed off the sunlight that was coming through the window.

Seto was on speakerphone he could hear him typing on the computer, this was always a routine thing for them to do since they couldn't always just go to the others company and talk

"When do you plan on doing it?" Seto asked from the other line

"Tonight at dinner" Yami said as he closed the ring case and put in his pocket

"Don't tell me your going to cook" Seto said amused

Yami rolled his eyes

"No Dumbass were going to a resturant" he said

Seto laughed

"Just asking remember the last time you cooked" he said amusingly

Yami laughed himself it was funny

"I'm almost burned my house down if you weren't there" he said

He could hear Mokuba laughing on the other line

"I guess your brother's laughing at me as well" he said

"Your just the bunt of amusement aren't you Yami" Mokuba said still laughing

Yami shook his head and glanced at the clock and stood

"I'll catch you guys later I'm going to pick Yugi up" he said

"Bye Yami" Seto and Mokuba said

Yami chuckled

"Bye you two" he said as he hung up and left..

Yugi was waiting outside for Yami when the Mercedes-Benz rolled up. Yami had taken to driving himself everywhere these day

He stepped inside and kissed Yugi in greeting

"Did you have a good day?" Yami asked

Yugi nodded

"You?"

Yami smiled as he kept his eyes on the road

"It was...amusing" he said

Yugi eyed Yami suspicous

"Alright Yami Moto spill what happend?" he asked

But Yami just smiled again

"You'll have to wait until tonight sweet one..."

Yugi and Yami were now sitting at the one the most fancy resturants in Domino, they were currently until Yami reached over and grabbed Yugi's hand

Yugi stared up at Yami

"What's wrong Yami?" he asked softly

Yami smiled as he tightend his grip on Yugi's hand as he pulled out the case, he laid on the table

"Yugi I love you so much..." he whispered softly

Yugi breathing started to speed up as Yami bent down one knee, they had gain the resturants attention

"Yugi Motou from the first day I saw you I fell in love with you...I want to spend the rest of my life with you Yugi will you marry me?" Yami whispered

Yugi nodded as he launched himself at Yami

"YES!!! I'LL MARRY YOU" Yugi yelled happily, the customers started to clap happily

Yami leaned and kissed Yugi passionately on the lips...

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Nine

Griever : Next chapter the wedding and then the Epligoue


	10. Chapter 10

Alexander : Chapter Ten is here

Griever : Enjoy your reading we have one chapter left

Alexander : We don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Ten

Yugi paced his dressing room, it was finally his wedding day, his dress trailed behind as paced back and forth. Jou watched a little bit before he stood up and laid a hand Yugi's shoulder

"Yugi it's going to be okay" he said but he surprised when Yugi wrapped his arms around him

"You'd be nervous if you would be marring someone as handsome and sexy and intelligent as Yami!" he said

At this Jou smirked as he shook his head

"I'm marrying Seto remember Yugi" he said

Yugi stopped as he sat down and took a deep breath

"Yes I remember it's just I feel so clumsy around him like he can have anyone he wants" he whispered

Jou shook his head and smiled

"But he chose you Yugi he loves you remember that at the wedding ceremony and you'll be fine" he said

Yugi smiled into the mirror and he nodded

Yami stood in the mirror and fixed his tie, he saw Seto through the mirror reading a magazine.

"You're certaintly not nervous Yami" the brunette said

Yami glanced at him

"I'm not nervous... excited would be more the word" he said as he put on his jacket

"Have you decided where you're going on your honeymoon?" Seto asked

Yami looked thoughtful for a minuted

"I have a summer house in Malibu so we'll be going there" he said

At this Seto smirked

"What no super expensive place,, Hawaii or the Carribbean?" he said

Yami glared at him

"I asked Yugi earlier if he wanted to go the Carribbean and said no he said he wanted to go to Malibu" he said

Jou peaked his head in and smiled at Seto and then turned his attention to Yami

"You ready Yami the priest is here" he said

Yami nodded and walked to the door with Seto behind him

Yugi glanced out into the crowd nervously before turning to Jou who would walk him down the aisle

"I'm nervous" he whispered to the blonde

Jou chuckled as he put his arm around Yugi's

"It'll be fine Yugi I'm with you 100 of the way" he whispered as the music started

Yami stood along with Seto as they watched as Yugi and Jou came down the aisle, the businessman smiled as Yugi finally was standing in front of him.

Yami reached up and held Yugi's shanking hands in his and stared into amythest eyes from under the viel, he looked to the priest and nodded

"We are here today to join the two souls of Yami Moto and Yugi Motou, Yugi Motou do you take Yami Motou to be your lovely wedded husband to cherish and to honour in sickness and in health for richer or poorer and death do you part?"

Yugi smiled and looked into Yami's eyes

"I do" he said as he slipped the gold band onto Yami finger

"And do you Yami Moto take Yugi Motou to be your lovely wedded husband to cherish and to honour in sickness and in health for richer or poorer and death do you part?"

Yami smiled as he looked into violet eyes

"I do" he said as he slid the diamond ring onto Yugi's finger

"And with the power vested in me you may kiss the bride"

Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him close and ravished him on the spot,

Jou smiled with camera in hand took a picture of them

Yami and Yugi broke apart and smiled at each other and whispered

"I love you forever..."

Alexander : That's it for Chapter 10

Griever : Final Chapter should be up around tomorrow

Alexander : We're glad everyone enjoyed the story

Alexander and Griever : Review


	11. Epligoue

Alexander : This is it! the Epligoue is here

Griever : We're glad everyone liked the story so far

Alexander : Enjoy We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Eleven

Yugi moaned as Yami kissed him deeply as they finished another round of love-making, they lay naked under the silk sheets. the older released as he started to kiss down Yugi's neck.

The other pulled him away with a tired giggled and looked him the eye

"As much as I love having sex with you I think I'm all wiped out" Yugi whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around his new husband.

Yami smiled as he laid down next to Yugi and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close who in the least didn't look tired

"Alright we'll rest for now Aibou..." Yami said as he kissed Yugi on the temple

Yugi gazed at Yami for a minute and then shook his head before laying his head on the strong tan chest

"Full of energy aren't you" Yugi stated as his eyes started to close

Yami laughed as he gazed down at the angel with nothing but love in his eyes

"Only with you..." he whispered

Yami continued to gaze at Yugi even as the little one fell asleep and held him tighter

"I'll always protect you beloved no matter what..." were Yami's last words as he fell asleep next to Yugi

Yugi and Yami were now walking the beach it was empty (thankfully) they were holding hands, their wedding bands were gleaming in the sunlight

Yugi had head on Yami's shoulder as he gazed out into the ocean

"Yami do you remember how we met?" he asked softly

That brought a chuckle out of Yami as he nodded

"Yes I remember you were in a hurry to get home back then you were flustered and hasty" he said amused

Yugi mocked glared at him before a gentle smile came onto his face

"Yeah I was even going home I wanted to be on time I always got home 8:30 on the dot and it was already 15 minutes past nine" he said with a giggle

Yugi and Yami stopped as they gazed at the sunset as the wind blew at their clothes and hair, Yugi shivered

Yami noticing this wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him tight

"Warm?" he asked softly

Yugi gazed up at him with love in his amythest eyes as he buried his face in Yami face

"Yes I always be harm, safe and happy with you on my side...I love you Yami Atemu Moto"

Yami smiled as he leaned down and brushed his lips against the other

"I love you too Yugi Hikari Moto..."

2 years later

Yugi groaned as he woke up to the sound of crying, he nudged Yami in the side

"Your turn" he whispered

Yami sighed as he got up and wrapped a robe around himself and put on his slippers and trodded down the hall, he opened the door to see a baby boy wide awake and waving his arms and crying

Yami tiredly smiled as he went over to pick the little one up and swung him back and forth

"Hush now...Dante" he whispered

Dante stopped crying instantly as he started cooing

Yami gazed down at his son and was beggining to put him down...before starting crying again

Yami rolled his eyes and smiled amusedly before he took him back into the bedroom with him and handed him to Yugi who was wide awake now

Yugi smiled as he swung Dante back and forth gently

"Does my little boy want to stay with mommy and daddy tonight" he whispered softly

Dante giggled as Yugi tickled his tummy

Yami grinned as he leaned in close and kissed Yugi on the neck

"I want to sleep with mommy tonight" he said amusedly

Yugi glared at him before he hit him with a pillow

"Oh hush you big pervert" Yugi said

Yami laughed as he laid back down he glanced at the clock to find out it was 6:30 in the morning, he streched out on the king-sized bed and relaxed

"It's no use going back to bed we were plan on waking up in a hour anyway" Yami said

Yugi nodded as he stood up with Dante and walked out into the balcony

He gazed at the sun rising and gazed down at his son

"So many things have changed during these last 2 years it's happening so fast...before you know it you'll be graduating high school and the last thing I'll remember is holding in my arms when you were a baby..." he whispered to Dante

Yami watched as Yugi talked to Dante softly before he gazed at the sun rise before he joined his most important treasure

"Think of this way Yugi everyday the sun rises it's a new day for adventures and Dante has the whole world to explore" Yami whispered

Yugi smiled as he kissed Yami on the cheek

"That's right you taught me that and we'll teach our son that as well..."

Alexander : That's it for A Mistake Meeting

Griever : Rebuilding What is Lost has : 3 Chapters left

Finding Love has : 3 Chapters left

Alexander : Vote for our next story after our other two are completed

Untitled : Yugi's grandfather a legendary sorcerer has fallen into a deep state of sleep that an enemy sorceress has put him in, He sets out to find the legendary swordsman Sir Atemu who is known for not only for his swords skills and magic but aslo for his looks will Yugi be able to rescue his grandfather and manage to keep a distance from Atemu's seductive advances!

Untitled 2: Yugi is the missing heir to the Kingdom of Celestia but in Japan he is known as the King-of Games his sister the current Queen and his twin brothers come searching for him to take him home to be crowned as the royal prince he doesn't want to go and leave his friends behind but will he change his mind once he meet his fiance Yami?


End file.
